Escaping on Cristophsis
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Senator Padmé Amidala and Clone Captain Rex crash-land on Cristophsis. With Rex injured they have to struggle to survive against the forces of the seperatists, until they're able to get away from Cristophsis. ON A BREAK FOR NOW.
1. Crashing on Cristophsis

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey, hey, hey, hey everybody, jediclonecowgirl here, with a new story. But you'll have to read find out what it's about. Sorry!

Senator Padmé Amidala stood into a gunship of the galactic republic and reported the effect of an analysis to the jedi council. They were about to leave the planet Cristophsis.

,,There is something strange going on on Cristophsis. The army of the seperatists seems to be carrying something to the end.", Padmé reported.

,,We appreciate, that you're interrupting your mission because of us Senator Amidala. But for your own safety, we suggest, that you leave the system as soon as possible.", the hologramm of Master Windu said.

,,We will Master Windu.", Padmé replied.

,,We are hit!", Captain Rex yelled at the same time.

The pilot was losing control over the gunship.

,,Brace for impact!", the pilot yelled.

As they went down everybody, Padmé included, fell over. Padmé's vision went blurry and theneverything just went black in front of her.

Padmé opened her eyes and sat up again. The gunship was comletely destroyed, or at least you couldn't fly with it anymore. She looked around. The other clone troopers seemed to be dead and the communication systems were destroyed. Suddenly she heared some clone trooper moaning in pain. After that she saw Captain Rex sit up.

,,You alright Senator?", he asked and sounded like he shrugged.

,,I'm fine Captain. It's you I'm worried about.", she replied and went to his side.

,,I'm okay. I need to get you outta here.", he just replied.

He grunted as he stood up and opened the gunship's door. Padmé could see, that he was in pain. She didn't have to be force-sensitive to see that. But then the captain grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the gunship. Shortly after they came out of the gunship a broken wing landed in front of them.

,,That was close.", Padmé mumured.

,,Thanks Captain.", she added.

,,It's my duty mam.", he simply replied and tried to hold back a wince. Padmé knew, that it was time to confront the captain, before he would try to do something, he'd regret later.

,,Why are you hiding it captain?", she asked really gentle.

,,What?", Rex asked back.

,,Captain, I might be no Jedi, but I can see, that you're in pain. We're in this together, so I don't want you to struggle to keep steady, when you're already injured.", she awnsered gentle, but firm.

,,I am hurt, but I'll be fine.", Rex admited.

Padmé couldn't stand looking at the captain. He was limping on one leg,

his right arm was hanging limp, like it was broken and with his good arm he was clutching his side.

,,Here. Let me help you.", Padmé whispered gently and supported him.

,,Senator... you don't need to do this.", he replied as quiet as Padmé.

,,I want to Captain.", Padmé simply replied, but then some droids were running up to them.

Captain Rex raised his blaster and Padmé pulled out her own one. She ran foreward and took down three of the battle droids. But five of them remained and grabbed them by their wrists, but Padmé managed to fight herself free and shot the droid down, which was still holding Rex, by his wrists. Padmé was able to shoot down the remaining three droids. Rex fell onto his knees, panting. Padmé didn't know, what to do or to say now, but then Padmé had an idea.

,,Is there a republician outpost on Cristophsis?", she asked.

,,Not that I'm aware.", Rex replied.

_**Ending word: **_It won't be a thing with romance. Padmé belongs with Anakin and Captain Rex belongs with Ahsoka. But it will be a thing with friendship and, like said in Season 3 Episode 10, Padmé hates, that clones get treated like things sometimes. I'll work with this in that story. It would be clearly cool, if you'd leave some reviews behind. Oh...and do it quickly, before you crash-land onto some uncharted planet.

Bye, bye! Oh and before I forget it...

_**May the force be with you.**_


	2. Injuries and dark thoughts

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there evrybody jediclonecowgirl here, with the next chapter of "Escaping on Cristophis". Sorry it took so long I had a many things to to and no ideas for a really long time.

Rex: And if you don't stop making me get injured I'm going to have issues!

Me: What? *grabs a candleholder* Ahhh! *takes a few breathes and places the candleholder on the desk* Took an example on your general huh?

Rex: It's not like you listened to him and kept your door locked. *chuckles*

Me: Stop talking it my Starting word from OUTTA NOWHERE! I really thought some wierdo got in my room! And if you don't let me start now, I'll tell Ahsoka, that you broke into my room.

Rex: Captain Rex is out. *runs away*

Me: It works always! *chuckles* Here's the next chapter of "Escaping on Cristophsis".

Padmé Amidala had no idea, what to do, or to say. As Rex had told her, that there wasn't a republician outpost on Cristophsis, she didn't know what to do next. The comm-systems of their crashed gunship were completely destroyed, the commlinks of Rex and her were also beyond repair and Rex was injured pretty darn bad. She had no other idea then to help him back to the crashed gunship. As they got there Padmé made Rex sit down against it and told him to rest and to not exthause himself. Then she moved the wing that fell on the ground and stepped inside the gunship. She hated to look at the dead bodies of the other troopers, who didn't survive the crash.

,,_I'm maybe not saying this in the galactic senate, but I really hate it how clones get treated sometimes._", she thought.

Clones weren't droids. They were also living beings, so they had a right to get treated like this. That was the way Padmé and her friends in the senate saw it, but she knew some senators, that weren't the same oppinion. Like the senator Burtoni, the senator of Kamino.

,,_The most annoying thing about her is, that she always tries to change my oppinions and, that she blabbers me into my speeches.", _Padmé thought.

Padmé tried to shut out the dark thoughts and looked for medical supplies in the wreck of a gunship. Everything she found was an emergency med-kit. It was better than nothing to her. Suddenly Anakin flew across her mind. Padmé let out a sigh as she thought about her husband.

,,_I wonder, what he's doing right now. Probably worrying himself to death about me and not even Ahsoka can calm him down. Well...Ahsoka is probably feeling the same way,... since Rex is her boyfriend._", Padmé thought.

She remembered the day, where she had told her secret to Anakin and her, as she stepped outta the gunship again. She felt the night air of Cristophsis on her face and knelt down next to Captain Rex. It got him really bad. His arm was broken and so was his leg. His side was injured, because of the crash-landing. She began to treat his injuries.

,,It'll do first captain.", Padmé said smiling, as she was dine, but he still seemed, like he wasn't accepting, that she was helping him.

,,You really don't need to do this senator Amidala.", he sighed.

,,Captain I really want to and by the way, you pulled me away, before this wing could fall on me.", Padmé replied and smiled gently at him.

Since Rex had taken off his helmet, he gave Padmé a small smile. Padmé smiled back at him and told him to get some rest.

Rex was asleep right next to Padmé, who watched the stars of Cristophsis. She didn't knew, why Rex was so shy, when she only tried to be gentle with him. Maybe the republic medics in the legions and in the medical bases weren't that gentle.

,,_Or maybe it's just the way, he got raised on Kamino."_, Padmé thought.

She shivered as she thought about the ocean planet. She had heared many horrorfing stories about the Kaminoans and how they were. She had to admit, that she was scared, of having to go to this place someday. But then she quickly shut out the thoughts, about the clone planet and tried to think about a way to get Rex and herself away from Cristophsis.

_**Ending word: **_So this was the second chapter. Again... sorry for the long time until I update again and now I want to give a big THANK YOU, to all the people, who reviewed this and all my other stories.

Rex: Are you done by now?

Me: Ohh...it is you again! RAH! *fights with Rex*

Later...:

Me: *wraps ductape around Rex wrists*

Rex: How embrassing. Beaten by a 13 year-old.

Me: Get yourself outta here now and I'll release you Rex.

Rex: Okay.

Me: *releases Rex* Now get out.

Rex: Okay. *walks out*

Me: I'd love it, when you'd leave some reviews behind, before you patch up the injuries of your teammates. Bye bye! Oh almost forgot to say it:

_**May the force be with you.**_


	3. Suspicious footsteps at night

_**A word from the Autor: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl. I have chapter three of "Escaping on Cristophsis" with me. Sorry, that it took so long, but I ran outta ideas once again.

Padmé: It's okay as long as you manage to continue.

Me: *sighs* Don't even senators bother to knock, before they enter a room?

Padmé: What do you mean with that?

Me: It's just, that some clones and jedi bust in my Starting or Ending words really often. They seem to enjoy it.

Padmé: Oh...yes.

Me: Well...enough with the chatter. Let's start the chapter. Oh...that rhymed.

Padmé opened her eyes and looked around. It was still night on the planet of Cristophsis. The injured Captain Rex was asleep a few meteres away from her. She quickly got to her feet and looked around, as she heared suspicious footsteps.

_,,Why do I have the strange feeling, that someone is spying on us?", _she mentally asked herself.

It could be the fact, that she was still really tierd, since she hadn't slept for a really long time, but she had the strange feeling, that a bunch of droids was pattrolling a few meteres away from the crashed gunship, where Rex and she were. But as she pulled out her blaster, everything was quiet again.

_,,I really haven't slept long enough._", she thought as she pulled her blaster back and lied down again. It didn't take up much time, until the young senators eyes had closed. Padmé was asleep again, not knowing, that, what she heared hadn't been just an illusion.

****

Captain Rex eyes peeled open. He let out a soft moan of pain as he sat up, but not loud enough to wake up Padmé, who slept just a few meteres away from him. He grabbed his helmet and pulled it on really quickly, as he heared foot steps he knew just too well.

_,,Tinnies! Great! I need to get up and protect the senator!",_ Rex thought, as he pulled out one of his blaters.

He tried to get up, but he was injured too bad, so the pain made him sit back down. As he had sat back down again, he suddenly noticed, that the footsteps of battle droid, he had thought he had heared, had quieted down again. He put his blaster away again and took of his helmet. Than he lied down again either. It also didn't take long before he fell asleep again and just as Padmé he didn't knew, that they weren't the only ones in this part of Cristophsis.

_**Ending word: **_I know it's kind of a shortie and pretty boring, but I will make it more exciting anytime soon.

Padmé: It's still good anyways.

Me: *chuckles* Thanks Padmé.

Padmé: I really mean it.

Me: I'd love if you'd leave some reviews behind, before you get woken up in the middle of the night, because you hear footsteps of your enemy. Well...there's nothing left to say, but bye bye! Oh aaaannnnd...

**may the force be with you.**


	4. We are not alone out here

_**A word from the Author: **_Hey there everyone, this is jediclonecowgirl, with the fourth chapter of "Escaping on Christophsis", what also comes back from winter-break. I know, that it has been a really long time, but I sadly ran outta ideas...ONCE AGAIN! It's getting on my nerves, but I'm just gonna start now.

Rex woke up and noticed, that Padmé sat next to him. It had just become day on Christophsis. Padmé had her blaster in her hand, but she had spotted, that Rex was awake and smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see, that you are finally awake Captain Rex.", she whispered gently.

"Why the weapon senator?", Rex asked.

"I heared some suspicious things last night. I sounded like battle droids were pattrolling through the area.", Padmé mumbled.

"But as soon as I had pulled out my weapon, everything was quiet again.", Padmé added then.

"You too? I heared footsteps of battle droids either, but as soon as I had my finger on the trigger of my weapon, everything was quiet again.", Rex told Padmé.

Suddenly they heared footsteps of battle droids again and this time they were getting closer to their position.

"Oh no!", Padmé hissed.

"I have a bad feeling about this.", Rex mumbled.

Padmé quickly got to her feet and helped up Rex. She had spotted a cave. It was not far away from the position, where the republic gunship had crashed.

"Let's hide in there. When we are quick enoug, the droids will think, that there were no survivors.", Padmé suggested.

"I just can tag along senator. The droids are not smart enough to look for us in there and besides, I am the one, who has to follow.", Rex said.

The Captain and the senator from Naboo got to the cave as quick as it was possible, especially for Rex. As the droids arrived, they thought, that no one of the clones had survived this crash and, that Padmé probably escaped.

"Let's report it to Count Dooku.", one of the droids said.

"Roger, roger.", the other droids said one after the other.

As Padmé was sure, that the droids were far enough away, the two of them came outta the cave again.

"Dooku. He got his hands in this.", Padmé snarled, as she sat Rex down carefully.

"Do you think, that it was no accident, that we got shot down?", Rex asked.

"That's never an accident Captain.", Padmé replied.

"No...I mean, that they knew, that you were on this gunship and shot it down to get you killed.", Rex added quickly.

"Why? I do not have a mortal enemies on the other side. Except for Nute Gunray, but he's too much of a coward to do a thing like this. Still...he wants to see me dead, since the battle of Naboo.", Padmé mubled.

"The jedi, the royal guards, my Headmaidens and I ruined his plans to take over Naboo, since I was the queen back then. I was only 13 years old. He sent really many droids there, but we managed to free the planet.", Padmé told her story.

"Still...I do not think, that he is in this thing, since the droids talked about Dooku. What about you Captain? Do you have any mortal enemies on the other side? I mean...you are a hero of the republic, so you must have enemies under the seperatists. Droids do not count.", Padmé then said a little later.

"Why would anyone try to assasinate me, since I could be killed in battle anytime? Clankers aren't smart enough to make up the plan, to hunt down a clone and I do not have mortal enemies on the other side.", Captain Rex said.

"Except for the fact, that droids are after you almost every day.", Padmé chuckled.

"You're right senator.", Captain Rex said and chuckled either.

"But still: Why is Dooku doing this? Why was our gunship shot down? Why are droids hunting us?", Padmé asked a few seconds later.

"I don't know, but I DO know one thing: We are not alone out here.", Captain Rex said.

_**Ending Word: **_Phew! It's finally done. Took me long engough...tee-hee. I'd love, if you'd leave some reviews behind. I recommend to you to do it quickly, before you have to hide from droids. I nothing left to tell ya anymore, so I'll only say bye, bye aaaaaannnnnd...

**may the force be with you!**


	5. Meant to be expandable

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hey everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl, with the fifth chappie of "Escaping on Christophis". I know, that I haven't updated this story in MONTH! Writers Block is sometimes worse, than a cold. Let's get this party started, shall we?

Padmé began to look at Rex. He was panting, since they had been going away from the gunship, so the droid armies of the Seperatists would not get to them. She had negociated with Rex, who was the one to take the backpack, with supplies. She had volunteered, but Rex had rejected that. That had been worse, then playing the diplomat between Anakin and his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had truned out, that Rex took the backpack Padmé did not really like this, since Rex was already injured and this backpack had been easy enough to lift for her to carry it, but Rex had stayed stubborn.

_"I think Anakin is rubbing off on his men. Especially his Captain.",_ Padmé thought.

Padmé wanted to stop Rex, or just take the backpack, but she didn't. Still...she insisted, that she kept supporting him. Rex only response had been, that she did not have to do this. When was this clone going to get, that she really wanted to?

"_He said, that he is going to make it, but I am not so sure about this. I must say it's strange how he manages to hang on, but even clones have their borders. How long will it take until Rex's border is reached? If he keeps on doing this, he will just pass out and what do I do with him then?", Padmé thought._

Padmé looked at the clone with a worried face. Rex had his helmet on, so Padmé didn't see his face and she wasn't sure, if the clone was even looking at her. She was sure, that Rex's knees would've buckled by know, if she wouldn't be supporting him.

He was carrying a big heavy backpack with supplies and he had an injured leg an injured arm AND an injured side. She could hear Rex panting through his helmet. Padmé wondered, how he managed to hang on. It was probably the way he grew up on Kamino again. Padmé wondered, if clones were also bred reluctant to have help and thinking, that their life wasn't worth anything.

_"I almost asked Senator Bourtoni about it once. I always wanted to ask someone about this, because I feel sorry for those men. They start their training at the age of two, they handle fire weapons at the age of four and the lucky ones get their first kiss at the age of eleven. They don't get drunk, they don't go after women, they are born to fight and die for us. Without any freedom or glee. We scramble them up on the field, fix them up and send, what's left of them back to the frontlines. If one of them dies, we can get a new one, but they are also living beings. I might not say this in the Senate...only Anakin knows, that I think like this...like him. He is always doing, what he can to look out for his men and, as far as he told me, this is also rubbing of on Ahsoka, since she, as Anakin puts it, sometimes force-heals clones, when she thinks no one's watching.", _Padmé thought.

Padmé felt Rex sweating and she knew, that the clone was barely able to stand anymore. She wanted to tell him, that they should take a break and hoped, that this did NOT end, with the two of them negociating again.

"We should take a break now. The droids will probably be needing days to find us again and, if we are so far away, we could relax as well.", Padmé said.

"We should at least go a few more minutes Senator. Just to be sure.", Rex said.

"No Captain. Just put down that backpack and rest. That's an order.", Padmé said.

Rex slid off the backpack and sat down on the ground, but then he spoke up again.

"Is it really safe to sleep here in the scenery of Christophsis? What, if we get attacked?", he asked.

"You just rest now Captain. I'll stand guard.", Padmé replied, pulling out her blaster.

Rex didn't think about resting and let the senator standing guard. He pulled out one of his blasters.

"I will. I can't let you risk your life and especially not for me.", Rex said, trying to stand up, but Padmé made him sit again.

"Captain, why do you always want to do the difficult or dangerous things, even, if you are injured and, why are you so reluctant to let me help you?", Padmé asked.

"I'm just a clone senator. I'm meant to be expandable.", Rex sighed.

"Not to me. To me no clone is expendable. Neither you nor anyone of your brothers.", Padmé said, resting a hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Now take your bucket off. I want to see your face.", she said then and Rex did so.

Padmé did not have to be a jedi to sense the warm wave, flooding through Rex's chest and then she saw a small smile crossing Rex's face. Apperantly it was rare, that clones were told, by people of higher ranking, like senators or jedi, that they weren't expendable to them.

_**Ending Word: **_It's been long and I am sure no one will read this anymore, but I am terribly sorry, that this story was stopped for so long. I will try not to get writers block again. Now all I have left to say is bye bye and _**may the force bewith you.**_


	6. Lost in thoughts

_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone it's jediclonecowgirl, with a new chapter of "Escaping on Cristophsis". I'm sorry it took me so long to update again but I think this plotline is easy to get Writers Block at. Typical me...

It became evening again on Cristophsis. Rex was standing or more sitting guard while Padmé was desprately trying to get a fire on. They had been stuck on this planet for days...or weeks? Time itself had lost any meaning. Most of the things that were persumed important had lost any meaning in here. The droids didn't seem to know where they were since they had not shown their metal faces since Padmé and Rex had made camp here. After the tenth try to get a fire on Padmé gave it up and asked Rex for help. She found him sitting a few meteres away with his helmet off staring in the sunset. He looked like he was lost into his own thoughts.

"Captain...", Padmé mumbled as she approached him but Rex didn't respond.

"Captain.", Padmé said a little louder but Rex did not respond again.

"Rex!", Padmé said even louder and Rex finally looked up.

The name had slipped of her tongue before she could've stopped it in any way. As a Senator she was always supposed to talk to clones using their ranks. To Padmé that had always been absolutely silly.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me with getting fire on. I have already tried like ten times and didn't manage.", she said.

"Of Course Senator.", Rex replied scrambling himself up.

Padmé leaded him back to the place where she had tried to get a fire on. Rex managed to get the fire on in five seconds. Padmé thought it had something to do with the many things he had already pulled of with Anakin.

"Why have you just called me Rex?", Rex asked afterwards.

"It's your name isn't it? Why have you been so lost into your thoughts a I approached you? It was harder to get your attention than it was with a meditating jedi.", Padmé said.

"With all due respect Senator but that is a thing you won't want to get messed with and a long story by the way.", Rex replied with a sigh.

Padmé knew some of the methods on Kamino due to Senator Burtoni. She always knew that they were horrible and cruel sometimes...or always. Senator Bourtoni had always said that those methods were the best thing to prepare the clones for war but Padmé had seen more than once that those teaching methods had effected the clones in ways Padmé did not want to imagine. Those clones were reluctant to talk to people of higher ranking non-formally. They barely did. The thing that really irked Padmé about Kamino was the process called _"reconditioning". _Why did the Kaminoans make such a big deal out of it? It was about executing clones which just weren't like the Kaminoans wanted them to be. They probably could've also called it terminating. Padmé chose not to dwell on it any longer and sat down next to Rex. The Senator and the Captain did not talk for a long while. Padmé tried to put two and two together about Rex's strange behavior, but she couldn't figure it out. She also didn't ask about the reason for Rex's strange behavior. Like hell she would start with that! The last thing she needed know was having a fallout with the Captain. Could you really call it a fallout? Maybe a debate was a better name for this. Yes...a debate over his psycial condition and talking about his physical condition wasn't an option to Padmé. If she looked onto both of their personalities, talk about both things would probably end in a debate or an argument and Padmé neither wanted nor needed that. While she was trying to warm up some field rations, or whatever the food in the emergency supplies was called, she pondered the events on Coruscant. How were her collegues in the Senate taking the news, that she had gone missing? Well...this probably would be mixed up. There were senators she was friends with and senators, who basically just hated her. There was also Anakin to concider. Anakin would probably be pacing around in his quarters, worrying his head off by now, or on a mission with Ahsoka, where he couldn't focus and Ahsoka trying to keep him focused. She did not want to think about Rex's brothers at all and especially not Cody. Padmé knew from Anakin, that those two were close. After a few minutes she managed to make the rations at least a bit eatable and handed one load to Rexm while she ate the other one herself. No word was spoken between the Senator and the Captain. Normally Padmé wouldn't have thought this to be good, but tonight it was quite alright to Padmé.

_**Ending Word: **_This was the sixth chapter. As promised. Happy easter everyone, by the way. Sorry again, that it took so long. I hope you like it and I hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
